Akira Katsuragi
Akira Katsuragi is the current head of the Katsuragi clan and is ANBU in the service of the village of Konohagakure in the Land of Fire. She is one of the most talented and successful ninja from Konoha and enjoys great prestige within the ANBU. She has a good relationship with I-II Kakashi Hatake, the fifth generation Hokage Tsunade and Naruto Uzumaki, with whom she has a family relationship. After coming to Konoha, she took over the guardianship of Naruto. Akira is known across the borders of the Land of Fire as Demon Lightning Goddess Konohas due to her fighting style based on Raiton and Hiraishin no Jutsu. Background Akira was born about ten years before the attack of the Nine Tails, on Konohagakure. The Katsuragi clan was already one of the oldest in the Shinobi world at that time. The clan is at home in the Land of Lightning, more precisely a good week from Kumogakure and a good four days from the border of the Land of Fire. There she learned how to defend herself at a young age. She was continuously taught Taijutsu and was responsible for the protection of the clan together with the other youths. But because the clan lived so secluded, they did not have to use violence often. During the Third Shinobi World War this idyllic time ended abruptly. Shortly after the outbreak of the conflict, the settlement of the clan was taken over by armed forces from Kumogakure. They expanded the existing defences of the village and prepared to fight with the ninjas of Konohagakure. But this was not the case, as the Konoha forces could easily defeat the Kumogakure ninjas and flee thanks to the ingenuity of their leader. So they brought peace back to the life of Akira. In the following months the Ninja from the Land of Fire stayed in the settlement and helped the inhabitants with all kinds of tasks. At this time Akira also got to know Minato Namikaze. The blonde boy and they made friends very quickly, they soon became good friends, despite the difference in age between the two. Minato then decided to teach the young girl some things so that she could defend herself even better. He taught her first basic ninjutsu, like the jutsu of the shadow clones (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu), but also the control of her chakra. The two spent so much time together that Minato decided to take on the sponsorship of Akira just before he had to return to the land of fire. He promised to come back and Akira promised to train diligently. They kept their promises. On his return, Minato was now the Hokage of the Fourth Generation and the young Kunoichi the most talented member of their clan. During this stay the Hokage taught her his unique Jutsu. The Jutsu of the Flying Thunder God (Hiraishin no Jutsu). Akira absorbed this new knowledge eagerly and soon mastered this technique as well as Minato. The clan classified this Jutsu as secret, and counted it to the secret techniques of the clan. Only a few months later her godfather died in the attack of the Nine Tails on Konoha. The news of his death hit the young girl very hard and hurt her deeply. She then decided to go to Konohagakure and preserve the memory of Minato by doing everything she could to protect the village and its inhabitants as Minato had done. There she quickly attracted attention for her strong skills and soon became a member of the ANBU of Konoha. Personality Akira is a ninja of full conviction, whereby her personality is strongly influenced by the experiences in her childhood and the later contact with her friends. Since her meeting with Minato Namikaze during the Third Shinobi World War, she has sworn not to become a cold-hearted ninja who only fights for his mission, but to stand up for her friends. The news of Minato's death, however, questions this attitude strongly for the first time. Akira realized that the world of the Ninja was indeed often guided by hatred and revenge. However, she refused to accept this. She went to Konoha to pursue Minato's convictions. She never again wanted people important to her to die who she could prevent. But due to her continued work as an ANBU in Konoha's service and the experience she gained, it became harder and harder for her to pursue Minato's ambitions. Over the years she became more and more bitter and cooler to unknown people. Only people close to her she was still as friendly and alert as she had been with Minato in her childhood. Despite being a loner, she has a very friendly relationship with Kakashi Hatake. They had already met shortly after joining Anbu. There they often worked together until Kakashi took over his own team. But they stayed in contact and had a drink from time to time in their spare time. Since the two were rather quiet people and were marked by their past, they got along very well with each other. She also has a good relationship with the Hokage of the Third and later with the Hokage of the Fifth Generation. Hiruzen Sarutobi had enabled her to work as ANBU and she owed him her life as Shinobi Konohagakures. Even after his death, she initially buckled, but was able to cope with this death better than the Minatos, with which she never finished. Similar to Kakashi, she had a very friendly relationship to Tsunade. Despite their age difference, which could not be seen due to Tsunades Genjutsu, they got along very well. Their relationship was similar to that with Minato, as Tsunade Akira also taught them a few tricks. The two meet almost every day to empty a few bottles of sake. They both share a love of alcohol. Both because of their losses. For Akira it's Minato and for Tsunade it's her little brother Nawaki and her lover Dan. But the most important person for her is Naruto Uzumaki. The son of her role model and sponsored uncle. Since her arrival in Konoha, only a few weeks after the death of the Hokage of the Fourth Generation, she took care of the little boy. She was supported by the Third Hokage and the teacher Iruka Umino. Together they watched as Naruto was hated more and more by the rest of the villagers. Since Akira could not understand this and she equated this disgust for Naruto with rejection of the decisions of the Fourth Hokage, this also led her to distance herself from most people. Only the open and friendly nature of Naruto, which reminded Akira of Minato, made her more open and friendly. Akira saw a little brother in Naruto and would do anything to make him well. Appearance Akira is a slim young good-looking woman. She has brown-grey eyes and purple hair. She usually wears this tied to a plait. When she wore her hair open, it reached up to her shoulder blades. Since she worked almost exclusively for ANBU, she appeared almost exclusively in her ANBU uniform. This consisted of a mesh full body suit which covered her entire body with the exception of the face, her hands and her feet. Over it followed a tight fitting black top and the typical grey ANBU breastplate. Instead of the usual loose black trousers she wore a tight black skirt which reached to the middle of her thighs. She also wore black ninja boots instead of sandals. The boots reached below her kneecap. Her hands and forearms were in long black gloves. These covered her hands completely and only ended below the elbow. A metal plate was attached to the back of her hand to protect her. Also her forearms were protected by the typical grey ANBU arm guards. Her outfit was rounded off by her ANBU mask, which was very different from the other masks. She was two-tone, one half white and the other violet. On the white side, the eye was bordered with purple color and it led a decoration down to the place where normally the mouth was. On the purple side, the border and decoration were exactly the same. It was on this side only in copper colours. In addition, the mask has a horn on both sides, at eye level. In addition there was a black coat with Hood and the grey Symbol of the ANBU on it. Additionally there was a bandage on her right thigh to hold the kunai pocket in position. Above her butt she had attached two more pockets. These contained many useful items like shuriken, but also two scrolls. On her back, more precisely on the ANBU breastplate, there was also a holder for the Katana Akiras. When Akira wasn't on her way as Anbu, she wore a mesh full body suit just like her ANBU clothes. A simple black T-shirt with the red symbol Uzushiogakures, a red strudel, on the back followed. Instead of pants she wore a black skirt in her spare time and knee high black ninja boots. Her hands were in fingerless black gloves with metal plates on the back. She wore her black headband as a simple belt. Her equipment included a katana from the Katsuragi clan. The katana forged by the clan were known in almost every corner of the ninja world for their high quality. They were razor-sharp, durable and reliable. She bought her other weapons regularly in the shop of the Kunoichi Tenten. These included Kunai, Shuriken, letter bombs and scrolls. But also thin threads were in her arsenal, which she used in connection with her shuriken. Abilities Akira Katsuragi is a member of the Katsuragi clan and is experienced in all Shinobi fighting styles Tai-Jutsu, Nin-Jutsu and Gen-Jutsu. Due to her clan affiliation she also knows how to forge various katana or how to repair damaged and broken weapons. In her fights she shows that she has mastered her techniques perfectly and can apply and combine them at a high level. After her arrival in Konoha she was called up directly from the third Hokage to the ANBU due to her abilities and her history with Minato. In the course of her activities for the ANBU she gradually became stronger and stronger and showed her analytical abilities and quick judgement, so that she could quickly find out the elements as well as the jutsus of her target in battle and react appropriately to them. One of Akira's greatest weaknesses is her care for Naruto. She feels responsible for him after Minato's death, so she usually worries a lot about him. This makes it easy to influence her if you know about her relationship. Moreover, Akira tends to overestimate her own self from time to time, which has got her into trouble. This was especially evident in one of her assignments, where she was supposed to collect information about Akatsuki. She got involved in a fight in which almost all members of the organization fought against her. In the process she spent herself completely and finally had to flee with her Hiraishin no Jutsu. Nevertheless she managed to keep the Akatsuki members in check for a while, which showed that Akira could also keep up with Akatsuki. Akira often uses Kunais and other filigree weapons in her battles, and she masters some Jutsus specifically designed for the use of these weapons. These include the Hiraishin no Jutsu, the Ayatsuito no Jutsu, the Soushuriken no Jutsu and the Raiton: Ken no Jutsu. In addition she always wears her katana as long as she is on the road as ANBU, which she can handle very well and which makes her fighting style a very noble and sublime style, which is in contrast to Naruto's fighting style, which is rather clumsy and down-to-earth. Which is why practice combing between the two is almost an attraction among the ninja in Konoha. After Akira had worked and trained together with Kakashi for a while, he taught her the Chidori. After some training Akira was able to create her very own Raiton Jutsu based on this Jutsu. She calls it Dragon Lightning. In this jutsu she beats both palms together and starts to let her chakra flow out like in Chidori. Then she pulls her palms apart again, while she continues to let her chakra flow outwards. This creates a large accumulation of Raiton Chakra, which can be discharged in a large energy beam. But she does not only master these jutsus. Akira has a profound knowledge about chakra and its use. So she is very skilled in dealing with Raiton and Doton Jutsus, because she has an affinity for these two elements. She knows a lot of Ninjutsu and because of her almost inhuman amount of Chakra she is able to use very high-ranking Jutsu several times in a row. But most of all her fighting style is determined by her Hiraishin no Jutsu. This Jutsu was developed by Minato, her sponsor uncle, and used successfully many times. He taught it to her during her time with the Katsuragi clan. Compared to Minato she uses ordinary Kunai, which she has prepared with her formulas. So her version of Jutsu is more like the slimmed down version used by the second Hokage. He also used normal Kunai. Akira also has a talent for using Gen-Jutsu, so she can easily capture an enemy in a Gen-Jutsu and easily elicit information from them in this illusion. In battle, however, she rarely uses Gen-Jutsu, since she can easily avoid almost any attack with the Hiraishin no Jutsu. She is also trained to recognize Genjutsu and to dissolve it early in order to avoid ambushes. Status Plot Naruto A ninja named Naruto Naruto, who lives together with Akira, who is his guardian, in a small apartment in Konohagakure, has a big dream: he wants to become Hokage in order to be accepted by all the inhabitants of the village. That's why he first has to pass the final exam at the Ninja Academy to become a Ninja at all. Akira, who tries to support him actively, doesn't understand why he still gives so much to the inhabitants of the village. She can't understand how to hate the young blond. She sees him as a little brother and loves him more than anything. She would do anything to make him reach his dream and be happy. But due to her work as ANBU she is often not at home and therefore often feels guilty. Naruto always thinks that he doesn't mind, but Akira still notices how much it burdens him to be alone with his worries. Moreover, he doesn't have much talent in controlling Chakra, which is why she promised him to practice with him, which she rarely does. Even after his third attempt Naruto doesn't succeed in completing the academy, which is why he is bribed by a ninja named Mizuki. He steals a secret scroll which he is supposed to bring to Mizuki so that Naruto can become a ninja. However, Mizuki cheats on Naruto and intends to use the powers of the scroll for his own good. At this point Akira is on a mission for Konoha, as often as ANBU, and is unaware of these incidents. She is on her way in the land of water, where she is to gather information about the situation in Kirigakure and neutralize a renegade ninja. After that, she is also to mediate an agreement with Konoha for her clan. Naruto's teacher Iruka, on the other hand, has seen through Mizuki and is fighting against him. In this fight he almost finds his end if it were not for Naruto who defeats Mizuki. Through this act Naruto is appointed a Genin by Iruka. Later he also finds a good friend: Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of the Third Hokage. He wants Naruto to teach him his own creation, Hāremu no Jutsu. Konohamarus teacher Ebisu forbids it, because he has bad prejudices against Naruto. Naruto, however, kills Ebisu and becomes Konohamarus' role model. At this point Akira returns from her mission and is surprised and worried about Naruto at first. But then she is only very happy for her protégé and immediately invites him as an apology for a noodle soup at Ichirakus. She promises him to improve and to try to train with him more often. To officially become Genin, Naruto has to pass a test. It's a survival training he has to do with his two teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha against their future Sensei Kakashi Hatake. Akira, who of course doesn't hide this information, goes to her good friend Kakashi. The two talk about the upcoming test and she learns that Kakashi plans to hold the infamous bell test, which all others had failed before. She then insisted on attending the exam in person and at least supporting Naruto morally. Despite some mishaps the three of them still manage to become Genin. Together they now form Team 7. Akira celebrates this together with Naruto extensively at their home with something homemade from the Kunoichi. The adventure in the realm of waves Some time later Team 7 will receive a new mission, after having only completed class "D" missions for some time, as every Genin team does. Through Naruto's protest, Team 7 is assigned a class "C" mission: They must bring the bridge builder Tazuna safely back to his land, the land of waves. Naruto proudly reports this to Akira, who is also happy for him, but also worried. Kakashi had assured her that he would take care of his team and protect the Genin with his life, but still a kind of mother instinct or rather protective instinct activated itself. She was right. Because the mission proves to be a potential class "A" mission on the journey, as two ninja, who call themselves Onikyōdai, try to kill Tazuna. However, Kakashi manages to defeat them with Sasuke's help. The violet-haired ANBU was on another mission at the same time. This time in the land of the wind, on the way to Kazekagen to sign some important documents. On their way a dangerous ninja named Zabuza Momochi Team 7 gets in the way, but he can be defeated after a long hard fight. In the following days Kakashi trains his students in the control of Chakra, where Naruto again has his difficulties. Meanwhile, the Hatake sent a message to the third Hokagen asking for support as he already fears that Zabuza is not dead yet. The news reaches the Hokagen a short time later. As luck would have it, Akira is back in the village at this time. Since Hiruzen Sarutobi knows about her family relationship, he lets her come to him immediately and sends her to the land of waves as reinforcement for Team 7. After some time Zabuza appears again, as Kakashi suspects, with Haku at his side. Sasuke and Naruto have to deal with Haku, Kakashi faces Zabuza and Sakura protects Tazuna. In the fight against Haku his Sharingan wakes up in Sasuke. Nevertheless, he doesn't succeed in defeating Haku, which is why he makes him unable to fight. At this moment Akira also reaches the scene and immediately supports Kakashi before she realizes what's going on with Naruto. In Naruto, who thinks Sasuke is dead, Kyūbi wakes up, which wraps him in a red chakra, and defeats Haku. He now sees no sense of life and wants Naruto to kill him. But Naruto notices that Akira is also present and recognizes him Haku the boy he met in the nearby forest. Because of this he can't kill him. However, when Haku realizes that Kakashi has the chance to kill Zabuza, Haku throws himself into Kakashi's Raikiri and dies instead of his master. Akira then holds Naruto back, who wants to throw himself at Zabuza. But now also Zabuza can't do anything against Kakashi and Akira, who interferes again, while Naruto takes care of Sasuke together with Sakura. Suddenly Gateau, Zabuza's client, appears on the bridge. Although he is protected by a pack of bounty hunters, he doesn't make it against Zabuza and is killed by him. However, Zabuza dies in the process himself. So in the end the bridge can still be finished. In honor of Naruto Tazuna calls it "The Great Naruto Bridge". Team 7 returns to Konohagakure accompanied by Akira. Trivia * She is one of the few who can form Hand seals with only one hand * Her favourite Food is Ichiraku's noodle soup * She often drinks sake togehter with Tsunade * Minato was a great role model for her * After his death she fell into deep mourning and decided to honour his memory * She is known in the bingo book of most Ninja under the synonym "Demonic Lightning Goddess Konohas" * Almost everyone in Konoha thinks she is Anko Mitarashi apart from her close friends, as the two look very similar even though they are not siblings * She has no familiar spirit * Akira is adapted to the appearance of Anko Mitarashi, which she was portrayed in Tsunades Mugen Tsukuyomi Dream Reference * The 2 Photo of Akira: https://www.deviantart.com/cclaire110/art/Anko-Mitarashi-321738133 Category:DRAFT